dxwefedfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrin Fluker
'Bio' Torrin Anthony Fluker was born in the Wishard Hospital in Indianapolis, Indiana on December 9, 1989. When he was three in 1993 as he suffered from autism, Torrin's first word is "Cereal" as a breakfast cereal. Ever since he was 5, Torrin began to watch wrestling, such as WWF/E, WCW, and ECW. A few years later in 2004, Torrin Fluker was enrolled to North Central High School for five years and graduated in 2009. But, he enrolled to Ivy Tech Community College in Lafayette, Indiana for a year from 2009 to 2010 as he dropped out because of his autism. In 2008, Torrin discovers CAW wrestling, such as ACW. In 2010, Torrin made an idea to make the CAW wrestling league, such as TNXA. Now in the 2010s, Torrin is currently commentating on both TNXA and Berserk. And in late 2015 after he discovered EMW, VCW, NEW, ACWI, etc., Torrin founded his E-Fed, Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling aka DXW. 'CAW Commentating Career' 'TNXA Commentary Career (2010-present)' On August 31 of 2010, Torrin Fluker made his idea to announce his CAW promotion called TNXA, Total Nonstop Xtreme Animation. And TNXA will be aired until October 27, 2015, after Torrin released the TNXA Draft trailer. For that record, Torrin Fluker is currently the founder and the commentator of TNXA. 'Berserk Commentary Career (2014-present)' On May 24, 2014, SEA Chairman and Commentator, Joseph Matos, signed Torrin a deal with SEA affiliate, Berserk, so Torrin can commentate the show, including the debut episode of Berserk, aka SEA Presents Berserk the US Invasion Special". 'CAW Guest Commentary' 'UCCW Guest Commentary' On November 9, 2011, Torrin teams up with Deathly Dangerously, currently known as Matt E. Dangerously, on the crossover edition of UCCW & TNXA Super Smash Bros. Supershow! Thunder. 'CCL Guest Commentary' On CCL March Madness 2012, Torrin Fluker and Matt E. Dangerously team up with Eddie Mac to call the first round of the tournament. In July of 2012, Torrin calls the pre-show match between A-Pac and John Morrison, aka Johnny Mundo, on the Final Countdown edition of CCL Futureshock 2012. On October 7, 2012, Torrin calls the CCL Octoberfest match between Wonder Woman and Psylocke. On October 13, 2013, Torrin calls another CCL Octoberfest match between Princess Zelda and "The Glamazon" Beth Phoenix. 'E-Fed Wrestling Careers' 'Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling' On October 27, 2015, Torrin created his E-Fed, DXW (Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling). This league takes place in Indianapolis, Indiana including Hinkle Fieldhouse for DXW Adrenaline, and Indiana Farmers Coliseum for DXW Unleashed and DXW Saturday Night Fights. Torrin decided the arena will take place including Adrenaline on Hinkle Fieldhouse and Unleashed and Saturday Night Fights on Indiana Farmers Coliseum. 'Personal Life' to be edited 'Family & Friends' to be edited 'Entrance Theme Songs' *"On My Momma" by G-Fresh ft. Yung Tone *"Ridin" by Chamillionaire ft. Krayzie Bone *"Top Let Back (Lucas Oil Stadium)" by Trillogy *"Jumpman" by Drake & Future *'"You Know Who" by T.I.' 'Accomplishment' *The Founder of TNXA and DXW Category:Staff Category:Superstars Category:Original Characters